


you were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Before the events of the game take place, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, can I tell you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Say Geronimo' by Sheppard.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Someone asked, their voice nervous and excited all at once. 

A breeze strolled by briefly, visiting everything shortly before saying goodbye. The sound of shoes kicking at the ground could be heard.

“Of course. What is it?” The second voice inquired, their voice more subdued but no less curious for it.

“Well… I’ve been thinking lately.” The first voice said, still nervous but now quieter as well. 

Soft, gentle laughter sounded out before dying down into little chuckles. “Oh? Is that so?” They said, teasing. 

“Yes! Yes it is!” A small huff, then the sound of someone plopping down onto the ground. A few seconds later, another plop was heard.

A few minutes of silence were interjected here, soft and calm. Then, a frustrated hum.

“Hmph! It’s kind of hard to say! It’s just…” The first voice exhaled. “Have you ever wondered about… ‘monsters’?” They finished almost anxiously, their voice getting a bit higher.

A few seconds of silence. The smell of the forest and the stream. 

“Not really.” The second voice said frankly. A noise of surprise from the first voice, then their voice getting more and more excited.

“Really? Well I do. You know, when we camp out here sometimes, when we take our walks, when I’m making dinner…” This was all said very fast, as if they were embarrassed. 

“Sounds like you think about this a lot.” Second said. “Tell me about it.” Was said earnestly. 

“I can see that grin on your face, don’t think I don’t! But okay.” First’s laughter sounded like the deep reverberations of bells. 

“Where do I start…?” They wondered, because surely there were so many things to tell and really, what would their friend like to hear about first? 

“Well, as I said, I’ve been thinking. I’ve been thinking about ‘monsters’ and humans and everything.” They started, only to be interrupted.

“Why do you say monster like that?” 

First sighed exasperatedly, as if they were used to this. “I say it like that because I’m not sure if that’s really their name or if it’s just something humans call them. Either way, I wonder what the story behind it is…” They mused, before gathering their thoughts.

“Anyway! I’ve been thinking about why the monsters were banished. And who was to blame for that. And what the cause of everything was.” First sighed. “But since we won’t ever be able to know now…” They moved on.

“What do monsters look like? Aren’t there any books or pictures of them?” 

Second cut in here, their voice amused. “I thought that all monsters were just skeletons?” 

First groaned, their voice defeated. “And here I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that…”

“Aww, and miss out on seeing you pout? Nah.” Second snickered. 

“It was one time! Gosh, you’d think people would leave it in the past by now!” First exclaimed.

The grass rustled.

“You should probably stop rolling around in the grass. I already saw you blushing.” Second was thoroughly entertained. “But don’t let me stop you.”

Another groan sounded, this one deeper and full of even more embarrassment. A couple of minutes passed before First regained their composure and started again.

“Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way. And you’d better stop smirking at me!” They started sarcastically and moved right into faux anger. 

“But yeah. What do monsters eat? Is it anything like what you and me eat? And what do monsters wear? Do they have a fashion scene? And what about…” Here First pasued dramatically. “Do monsters have best friends!?” They exclaimed jokingly, and Second’s loud laughter was soon heard.

“All that buildup and you end with that! Hehehe…” Second was cackling. 

“What? I thought it was a good question!”

Second was still laughing, therefore what they said next wasn’t exactly convincing. “Oh, trust me darling, it was.”

Even if they weren’t exactly convinced, First still continued. “I’ve wondered about what meeting a monster would be like. I mean, are there any strict social cues I would have to follow? But what if I messed it up? Would I get thrown into a dungeon?” 

“Now I know you’re joking!” Second exclaimed, only for First to ask why. “Well, because if you did get thrown into a dungeon, don’t you know I’d crash the party and gallantly save you?”

First giggled and excitedly said, “But you’d have to wear a dress if you ever rescued me!” 

Second asked teasingly, as if they already knew the answer, “Why?”

“Because you look good in a dress!” They both howled with laughter. 

“But seriously, all of this talk about monsters and humans…” 

“Yeah?” First asked, a few giggles still escaping them.

“It’s seriously making me sleepy.” Second exaggeratedly yawned.

“Oh fine! We can talk more about it tomorrow!” But First didn’t seem unhappy about that at all.

“’Kay. But for now, why don’t we go hiking again? I’ve found the perfect mountain!” Second said eagerly. 

First matched their enthusiasm gladly. “Alright! Let’s do this! I’m already feeling restless!” 

“Hehe, you’re always restless. Got everything?”

“Yep! Let me just…” First trailed off.

“Here.” Second said. 

And if anyone had been looking, they would have seen two figures, their hands intertwined. 

A breeze came by to visit once more, ruffling two figures’ bodies. Then, it left again.

“Man, I’m so excited! I can’t wait for all that we’ll see today!” 

“Another day, another adventure! Come on, if you can keep up!” Second teased First, their voice warm.

“Oh, you’re so on!”

Again, if there were anyone there besides birds or ants, they would have seen two figures run while trying to keep hold of each other’s hand, eventually falling down together and laughing. 

The two figures gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling and gripping hands even tighter. 

“Why did we do that?” First questioned, mirth shining in their eyes. 

Second sighed happily while taking their other hand to cup First’s face, guiding their foreheads together. 

First grinned. “Hi.” 

Second smirked. “Hi. Fancy meeting you here.” And as they both giggled over that, Second took First’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“I adore you.” 

First smiled so happily it was like looking at the sun. “You’re my everything.” First said tenderly, bumping their noses together.

Then, they got up and grinned at each other. “I love you.” They both said, before chastely kissing once and swinging their hands together, still linked.

“Now, let’s go. And maybe we can play chase later.” Second began leading them.

But for now, two figures had their hands clasped together. And if they were walking a bit slowly? Well, nobody was around to see.

“Hey, what kind of trees do you think we’ll see? What about plants?”

“I’ll help you look.”

Their voices faded until nothing could hear them anymore. 

A breeze visited where they once were, before racing off after them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! I really wanted to challenge myself to write something that had mostly dialogue and no one around to see anything, hence the reason why almost all of the descriptions are things the two characters can hear. It was also a choice of mine for them to remain unnamed. I felt it added to the challenge and it was interesting to see how I took these two characters and tried to tell what they were feeling, how they sounded, all without having any names to go by. Their personalities really just bloomed all on their own as I was writing them, and I kind of grew fond of them. I definitely wouldn't mind writing some more about these two, and maybe even giving them names! 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
